Camp Rock 5: The Fifteen Years
by Alyssa4Music4Life
Summary: By now, i hope you know there is a long line of other stories before this one. How much trouble can our favorite couples get into in fifteen years?... A Lot. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! I have decided to do the fifteen years that I skipped at the end of CR4 MIA. BUT if this one goes well, then I will post Matt's summer.**

**2 things: I decided to change the fact that Matt is an only child. I think I'll add in a younger sister and later on I might have you help me name her.**

**ALSO I'm going to re-name Tyler. (I.e: Tess Tyler? Yea someone pointed that out to me…) so yep. ENJOY!**

Camp Rock 5: The Fifteen Years

A Jlora Wedding

Elora was nervous.

Scratch that, she was beyond nervous. More like, trembling to hard that her veil was fluttering, her stomach felt sick and underneath her makeup she was ghostly pale.

"What am I doing?" she whispered as Caitlyn smoothed out her dress.

"You're marrying the man you love who is also your child's father. Relax," she said curly.

It hadn't been easy, adjusting Elora's dress so it fit over her noticeable but not that big stomach. Elora patted it and bit her lip.

"I'm scared."

Mitchie smiled from her chair. "Oh, Elora. Remember how I was?"

Elora snorted. "Yep. Do I ever. I almost had to push you down that aisle."

Mitchie ignored her comment. "And guess what? I never regretted it and you look three times as lovely." Her hand never stopped rubbing her stomach, which was fairly larger than Elora's.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "You people are crazy."

"Uh, Caitlyn? You were so afraid you almost threw up," Mitchie pointed out.

"I wasn't talking about that, but thanks."

Mitchie smiled. "No problem."

* * *

Jason was having similar problems. He sat in a chair, trembling like a leaf. "I. Can't. Do. It," he whispered.

Nate rolled his eyes, Shane sighed and both were thoroughly annoyed.

"Dude," Nate sighed. "You love her, right?"

"Yes."

"Does she make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Then stop worrying."

"But-"

"No buts. Now shut up."

Shane coughed, amused. "Why am I always the nicer one to Jason?"

"You're not. Remember a certain rock star a few years ago? You threw a lamp at him."

"When was this?" Shane demanded.

"The day you found out you had to go to Camp Rock," his friends answered.

"I never threw a lamp at him," Shane mumbled, his arms crossing over his tux. **(A.N: JOE JONAS IN A TUX! SQUEAL! Okay I'm done********) **"I was aiming for the record company guy and it was a shoe."

"Lamp."

"Shoe!"

This went back in forth between Shane and Nate until Jason finally said "OKAY it was a cat let's leave it at that. Now, to get back to the subject at hand: I CAN'T!"

"Jason, you shut up right now and marry this girl or I am going to dunk your head in the toilet. Got that?" Nate asked.

Jason stared at him for a long time. "Fine," he muttered.

* * *

Mitchie knocked on the door. Shane opened it and smiled. "Hey. What's up?"

"We're wondering when she suppose to get out there," Mitchie asked, fiddling with her diamond necklace.

"Jason's…scared," Shane said, peering over his shoulder for a second. "I think he didn't grab the decaf."

"Elora is the same." Mitchie frowned for a second. "Where you nervous at our wedding?"

Shane snorted. "Me? Nervous? Nah…"

Mitchie raised her eyebrow.

"Extremely. Scariest moment of my life," Shane admitted. Mitchie smiled.

"Me, too. Now hurry." She walked down the hallway back to Elora's room.

"Looks like you're not the only one who's nervous," she announced, smiling at Elora.

"Really? Jason's scared out of his wits, too?" Elora sighed, relaxing. "Well…maybe I can make it through the ceremony."

"Without fainting?" Caitlyn asked, now adjusting her bridesmaid dress in the mirror.

"Don't push it."

Mitchie smiled. "Really quick: Something old?"

"Yup! My shoes."

"Something new?"

"Uh…oh! My bracelet."

"Something borrowed?"

"My mom gave me these earrings for the ceremony."

"Something blue?"

"Wait…um…hmm oh this necklace has a sapphire in it."

"You're set!" Mitchie announced, giving her friend a hug.

**I think I'm going to make up the chapters into sections. The next chapter will still be the wedding and so on and so on. I'll add only major things that happened, so this doesn't become an online novel.**


	2. Chapter 2

The doors slowly opened and Elora stepped hesitantly into the room. Jason already stood at the end of the aisle.

His jaw dropped. Was that really Elora? She looked…amazing. Her hair was mostly straight, but curly ringlets framed her face.

Shane noticed Jason and tried to inconspicuously lean over and close his mouth. It worked for the most part, but a few people noticed and giggled.

Nate rolled his eyes. Why did this suddenly seem like it was going to end in a train wreck?

* * *

"Do you, Elora Lynn Kit, take this man to be your husband?"

"I do."

After that, the next few minutes went by in a blur for Elora. She seemed to be in a daze as Jason kissed her gently, her lips molding against hers, then he took her arm and walked with her back up the aisle.

Someone pushed the door out of her way, then she found herself hugging Jason like there was no tomorrow. Tears ran down her face.

The next second everyone was at the reception party. She and Jason danced, smiling happily. She and her dad danced, then her mother was all freaking out over her. It was crazy.

She and Jason traditionally, of course, shoved cake at each other. They had fun with that one…unfortunately, the owner of the room did not. Nor did the elderly guest who ended up with a cake hat.

When they'd cleaned up, and Elora had changed into a formal dress other than the stunning gown she wore.

They're honeymoon was a classic: Caribbean, a little cottage, right by the beach. Jason had shown her pictures.

Nate had set it up.

They climbed into the small Connect 3 limo, waved to their friends, and the car slowly drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Arrival

Mitchie sat bolt upright, her arm flying to her stomach.

She gasped and shook Shane.

"Shane. _Shane!"_

He woke up immediately. "What?"

She flicked on the light and gazed into his dark eyes. Speaking clearly, she said "Shane, take me to the hospital. _Now._"

Shane stared for a second. "Oh, crap." Then he sprung into action. "Okay, what do you need to do?"

"First of all, get dressed. You, too. Then…well, we'll see."

"On it."

Five minutes later, he was hustling her to the door. He opened it and immediately the intruder alarm went off.

"Darn it! Get in car," he muttered, flying for the keypad. Mitchie wandered into the garage.

The alarm silenced.

"Shane? What's going on?"

The sleepy figures of their friends looked at him.

"Can't talk. Mitchie, baby, hospital, got to go! Bye!" He slammed the door.

* * *

His friends stood openmouthed after him. Finally, Elora spoke. "Well, what are we still doing here? Dudes, get dressed, get the cars! Go go go!"

A few minutes later they followed Shane's car. The girls, of course, were squealing bloody murder. The boys were silent.

"Okay! Shut it!" Nate finally said, his hands clenched tight on the wheel.

"Thank you," Jason added.

"You guys are so boring," Caitlynn muttered.

"Yeah. Remind me, Caitlynn, why did we marry them?" Elora asked.

"Cause you love us," the boy chorused.

"That's true…" Elora agreed, staring off into space for a second.

* * *

Mitchie sat quietly in her wheelchair, breathing in and out, eyes closed. Shane held her hand, rubbing it with his thumb.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly. They were waiting for the doctor.

"Cramping a little. I'm…fine," Mitchie answered, eyes still closed.

Their friends rushed in. "Shane! Mitchie, you guys okay?" Caitlynn asked.

"Fine!" Mitchie repeated, a little snappish.

"Sorry, sorry, sheesh. What's going on?"

"Waiting." Shane didn't take his eyes off his wife.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

Everyone closed their eyes and sighed deeply. "Jason," Elora said softly. "Do me a favor."

"Anything!" Jason looked like an eager puppy.

"Go get yourself a dark coffee, then go run a mile. And, here, take this." She handed him a ten dollar bill.

"What's this for?" Jason asked, turning it over in his hands.

"Go get yourself a…birdfeeder or a nice coloring book and crayons," Elora said.

* * *

**Several Hours Later……. (A/N: I'm not going into detail about Matt's…arrival for reasons that you may understand.)**

The four stood in the small hallway outside of Mitchie's room. All was silent.

The nurse opened the door, looking very somber. "You may come in."

They hurried inside and froze.

Mitchie lay very still in the bed, her face exhausted. Shane had an arm around her shoulders, looking downcast. There was no baby in sight.

"Mitchie?" Nate asked quietly.

Her eyes fluttered open. "We don't know," she whispered, answering the unvoiced question. "Something went wrong. They…they took him." A few tears rolled down her cheeks, which Shane wiped away with his finger.

"Boy?" Elora asked softly, coming over and stroking her friend's hair.

"Yup." Mitchie sighed sadly. "I even had a name for him."

"You have a name, you mean," Nate said. "He'll be okay."

"Matthew," Mitchie murmured, closing her eyes and letting her cheek rest against Shane's arm.

"That's lovely," Caitlynn said. Jason nodded.

"I think I had a pet bird named Matthew…or was it Tweeter?" He stared off into space for a second. Elora slapped her hand over her eyes and groaned.

Shane cracked a small smile. Mitchie didn't move. She sighed deeply and seemed to fall into a light sleep.

Silence ran out in the hospital room.

**Sorry that took so long. Homework….**


	4. Author Alert

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! This is GothicCaliforniaGirl. I am AlyssaGothicWerewolfFan's best friend in real life. She got a Trojan horse virus on her computer and is not aloud to update or use the computer for quiet some time. Sorry for all of you waiting for updates. Think about the bright side you won't have to read all the e-mails she is gonna have. Hopefully this will be fixed by next weekend, and hopefully today. Sorry about all of this. Later.**


	5. Chapter 4

Shane shut the door quietly and followed the nurse.

"Please," he begged her. "Just tell me what's wrong with my son."

It was about an hour later. Mitchie now slept peacefully in her bed. Shane was very tired, but he forced himself awake.

"Well…" The nurse sighed and adjusted her glasses. "He…he wasn't breathing. And his heart rate was too low."

Shane sucked in a breath. "How?" was the only thing he said.

"That depends. Did your wife go through extreme stress while carrying him? Perhaps during the first six months?"

Shane bit his lip.

Yes.

Yes, she had.

"Yes," Shane whispered, looking down. "She…she was kidnapped. I don't know if you…saw the stories but he…he…" He bit off, clenching his hands tightly, as well as his teeth.

The nurse nodded. "Yes. That may have done something."

Shane nodded. "But…how is he now?"

"Better," the nurse said. "He's on oxygen, and his heart rate is slowly climbing."

"When can I see him? When can _we _see him?" he corrected.

"I don't know. I can go and check."

"Please!"

"Yes, sir." The nurse ran off and Shane slumped against the wall.

He groaned.

* * *

The door of Mitchie's room opened and Nate peeked out. "Shane, she's awake," he said quietly. "And she wants you."

"'Kay," Shane muttered, getting up.

He went promptly to her bed. She smiled at him. "I'm hungry," she announced.

Shane stroked her cheek. "I think your gonna have to wait on that," he said softly.

Mitchie nodded.

Their friends silently slipped out. Shane didn't blame them if they went home. Elora was half asleep in Jason's arms. She was not a night person. Caitlyn and Nate just seemed tired.

"How is…the baby?" Mitchie asked.

"I don't know, actually," Shane sighed. "The nurse said he's better but I really don't know."

Mitchie nodded. "You look tired," she observed.

"So do you," Shane said.

"Yeah." Mitchie yawned quietly behind her hand.

"Sleep now," Shane encouraged. "I'll wake you if there is any change."

"I'm fine," she tried to insist, before falling back asleep.

* * *

Shane stared at the little bundle in the nurse's arms. He felt weak all over.

He slowly held out his (shaking) arms. "Please," was all he said.

The blonde nurse smiled at him, and gently passed the sleeping mini person to Shane. His mouth dropped open to the floor.

"M…Matthew," he whispered.

In his arms slept the tiniest, cutest, angelic little child Shane had ever seen. His nose was exactly like Mitchie's, only mini-sized. A little bit of dark hair, closer to Shane's but lighter, sprouted from his head.

As Shane watched, the child yawned (so cute!) and opened his deep brown eyes. Shane felt staggered, like he'd just been holding his breath for an hour.

"Can…can I take him?" he whispered. "To Mitchie?"

"Of course." The nurse held open the nursery door and Shane stumbled, thought Matthew was never safer.

He didn't notice, as the nurse led him down the hall, that his friends were all sitting on the wooden benches outside the hallway. Caitlyn and Elora leaped up, but their husbands pulled them back down in a single motion, shaking their heads silently.

The nurse opened Mitchie's door and woke her up. Shane stood outside, staring at little Matthew, while Matthew studied him back.

"Miss Torres-Gray?" the nurse asked. "Shane would like to show you something."

Shane gulped, then stepped quietly into the room. Mitchie's eyes widened.

"Oh!" she gasped.

Nate, Caitlynn, Elora, and Jason were peering in from the door. Mitchie waved them in before Shane gently put the tiny boy in her arms.

Mitchie let the tears fall as she stared down at the baby. "Oh my god," she whispered.

Everyone crowded in. For a second, e everyone was silent.

Then the exclamations began.

"Ohmigod he's soooo cuute! Congrats!"

"Why's he so tiny?"

"Start him on the music listening ASAP."

"Awwwww!!"

Shane felt so blissfully happy he couldn't speak.

Then….he fainted.

Everyone looked at their fallen friend. Mitchie leaned over the bed and sighed. "Oh, Shane…"

"I'm on it," Nate shrugged, leaning over the bed to press the little red button on the wall.

"Yes?" the high pitched voice asked.

"Can we get some smelling salts in here? My best friend fainted."

"Uhhhh…..okay…."

"Thank you!"

And everyone went back to looking adoringly at Matthew.

**YAY COMPUTER FIXED!! YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAY! Omg I spent like two hours reading my emails…..oi….**


	6. Chapter 5

Jealously…

She crossed her arms and sighed, leaning against the refrigerator.

Mitchie and Shane cooed over tiny little Matthew, who sat gurgling in his swinging plastic baby chair that hung about two feet off the floor. They'd never looked happier.

Elora and Jason lay curled up in the small arm chair. Jason's hand rubbed her swollen stomach while they discussed baby names in hushed voices. Elora was positively glowing.

Jealously overwhelmed her.

Caitlyn swallowed hard and wrapped her arms around her flat stomach. She glanced down at it, sighed, then wandered to her room.

Nate was watching TV on the bed when she came in. He smiled at her. "You okay?" he asked as she slid into his lap and curled against him. He rubbed her back.

"Yeah," Caitlyn nodded. "Fine." Her voice sounded small and weak.

Nate pulled back slightly and looked her in the eye. "You sure?" he asked.

"Fine!"

Nate stared at her, hurt, before sighing and pulling her close again.

* * *

_Caitlyn's Diary…_

_Today, Matthew decided he wanted to store up all his mashed carrots and spit them back at Shane, who was feeding him, at dinner. Shane was, unfortunately, wearing a white dry-clean only shirt. It was very funny. I started laughing and almost spit my mashed potatoes at Nate._

_Elora was sleeping most of the day today. Her time is coming and she's exhausted…and huge. She had an ultrasound the other day and found out her child's a girl. She and Jason are throwing back and forth different names. It drives us all crazy._

_It's really not fair. I mean, yeah it's so much work, but Mitchie, Elora and the guys look so happy. I guess I'm jealous. What stinks is that…well, I don't think Nate even wants kids…_

_Life Sucks…_

Nate dropped the book like it had burned him. He stared at the open book like it was a bomb about to go off, then the next second he was tearing out of the room.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

He was usually the man he turned to for advice. Shane always knew…at least, in Nate's opinion.

SLAM! He rammed right into Shane, sending them both toppling.

"Nate!? What the heck-"

"WOULD YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP?!" Jason called from the other end of the house. "Elora is trying to sleep!"

"Sorry," they called back in loud whispers. Thank goodness their wives, and Matthew, were out grocery shopping.

"Shane, outside, help me, please!" Nate whispered.

He pulled him outside and quickly explained. Shane's jaw dropped.

"_You read her diary?"_ he hissed.

Nate rolled his eyes. "Is that the problem? NO! The problem is that Caitlyn…Caitlyn…She…wants…oh help me," he moaned, slumping against the wall.

Shane rolled his eyes next. "What can I do?"

"Kill me," Nate mumbled, his face buried in his hands.

**EH writers block sucks soooo bad. Oh well. I updated, at least. Hope you enjoyed this little part. And trust me, it'll get GOOD**


	7. Chapter 6

Elora could not sleep that night. She sat up, got out of bed, carefully covered Jason back up with the sheets, grabbed a robe and went outside, making sure that she switched off the burglar alarm first. Then, she wandered by the pool and gazed up at the many stars.

After five minutes, not to her surprise, the patio door opened and Jason stepped out.

"Elora?"

"Hi."

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked, coming over and taking her hand, interlacing their fingers.

She smiled. "Nothing…really."

"You sure?" Jason whispered.

"No," she admitted, biting her lip.

Jason brushed some of her hair out of her face and was shocked to see a tear running down her face. "Elora, please tell me," he begged. "Please, please with a golden birdhouse on top?"

Elora started to laugh but it turned into a sob. "I'm scared," she admitted, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Of what?"

"Of being…p-parents, Jase. I'm scared we'll do something wrong and everything will turn out horrible." She leaned against him miserably, her arms winding around her waist.

Jason stood frozen for a second, then he pulled her in for a hug. "Me, too," he admitted. "But we have each other. We can do this. I promise."

She sniffed and Jason stood there holding her beside the pool for what seemed like forever. But neither of them minded.

* * *

**Two Days L8er**

"Elora! Elora, guess what?!" Jason cried, leaping on the bed and bouncing on his knees.

She woke with a start. "What? What? Jason? What are you doing?"

"I'm telling you the great news I have!" Jason exclaimed, bouncing even higher.

Elora held up her hands. "Okay, okay! Stop before you trigger the morning sickness!"

Jason froze, his eyes going wide. Elora rubbed her stomach, then sighed, relaxing. "Okay," she sighed. "Tell me._ Calmly_."

"We're going to Camp Rock!!"

"WHAT!?" Elora shrieked, sitting bolt upright.

So much for calm.

"YUP! Shane rented it, the whole thing, for a few weeks! It'll be just us there, plus Caitlyn, Nate and the Gray family. I'M SERIOUS!" Jason looked like an excited puppy that'd just brought its first kill to its masters.

"Really?!" Elora gasped, her eyes sparkling. "That sounds fantastic! But why?"

"Oh…I just begged Shane, telling him you were stressed and needed a vaca from California. PLEASE SAY YOU'LL GO! We can make a birdhouse," he added, grinning.

"You had me at 'Camp Rock,'" Elora told him. "When do we leave?"

"At the end of the week!"

"Okay! Thank you so much Jason," she said, hugging him.

"You're welcome," he answered, kissing the top of her head. Then he realized something. "But…I thought I had you when I asked you to marry me." His forehead crumpled in confusion.

Elora laughed and hugged him. "Then, and now," she assured him. "And forever."

* * *

Mitchie curled up next to Shane and yawned hugely. "Boy," she mumbled. "I'm exhausted. Who knew crawling babies could move so fast?"

"I know," Shane agreed, wrapping his arms around her. They were quiet for a second, then Mitchie voiced a worry she'd had for a while.

"Shane?"

"Yes?"

"Have…have you noticed something wrong about Caitlyn?" she asked tentatively.

Shane froze for a second. "Why?"

"I don't know…she just seems quiet…sad, a little lonely despite the fact Nate is always here. You know what I mean?" Mitchie sighed. "Maybe it's over-reacting but she just seems different."

"Should I tell you the truth or will it only worry you?"

"That depends."

"Well…Nate told me something…and I think that's what's bugging Cait. Don't worry. She's fine."

Mitchie was quiet. "You know," she said finally. "That is not the most comforting thing in the world to say to your wife, especially if it's about your best friend's wife."

Shane was quiet.

"Kidding," Mitchie mumbled once before falling asleep.

"Good."

* * *

**A Week Later**

Elora leaned out the window and grinned. "I've missed this place," she sighed. "And I was here only a few months ago. Still…"

Jason parked the car, shut off the ignition and smiled. "Me, too."

They got out. The Gray Family Expedition car pulled next to them, and Nate and Caitlyn's red Land Rover pulled next to them. Everyone was climbing out and stretching from the long drive.

A light, late fall breeze ruffled Elora's hair as she bounced around, feeling like she was thirteen again and arriving for the first time.

"Omigod look at lake! It's sooo high! And the trees! They're amber!"

"And, look, an overly excited married woman," Shane added, grinning. Elora stuck her tongue out at him.

"Jerk," she muttered.

"I know," he shrugged, before joining Mitchie at getting little Matthew out of the backseat.

Matthew seemed to know this was a special place. His dark eyes were wide, he was, for once, silent, taking in the beautiful campsite.

"Glub?" he asked, staring at his mother after a second.

"Yep," Mitchie answered, even though she had no idea what he was asking. Matthew, however, seemed content with her answer, and settled down in her arms, still observing (when he got into moods like this, Shane swore he'd be an excellent scientist, always observing.).

* * *

Nate stretched and groaned. "Wow, that was longer than I thought," he said to Caitlyn.

"Speak for yourself!" she huffed, smiling. "You fell asleep for five hours. It was longer for me. And, I had to drive your shift!"

"Eh, I'll drive on the way back," Nate shrugged. "No big deal."

"Fine. But you're paying for your own ticket." Caitlyn smirked and got out her luggage.

"I do not get tickets! When was the last time-"

"Last week," she interrupted. "Remember?"

Nate's chocolate eyes went wide. "That was a _ticket?_ I thought it was a warning…"

"Nope," Caitlyn said cheerfully. "I checked. You have a court hearing in a few weeks."

"Awwwwwwwww, man," Nate whined.

Things seemed to be getting better for them. The first hour had been a bit awkward for Nate, what with him knowing what she wanted and she not knowing he knew what she wanted. But, as he'd realized, she was still Caitlyn.

"Tough luck, dude," Shane said, punching him on the arm.

"I swear he said it was a warning!"

"No, _I_ said that," Mitchie interjected. "I caught you with one hand in the cookie jar. Remember?"

"Hey," Nate murmured, going red. "They were oatmeal chocolate chip, and I needed my sugar intake. Remember? My diet?" To prove his point, he lifted a part of his shirt, pointed to the insulin pump stuck to his side, then crossed his arms defiantly. "So _there."_

Everyone rolled their eyes and continued to get out their luggage, except for Jason and Elora, who'd already emptied the car and gone off somewhere no one else wanted to know.

Mitchie and Shane were in the cabin closet to the mess hall ("So I can get breakfast cooked faster," was how Mitchie put it) Nate and Caitlyn were in the one Mitchie, Tess, Ella, and Peggy had slept in that one time, so many years ago, and Elora and Jason were the farthest away, near the woods. Privacy needed much, for them.

"Is it just me," Shane asked as they wandered across the grass. "Or does everything seem…smaller?"

"You said that last time," Nate pointed out. "And yes, in fact, it doe—oof!"He stumbled one of the bags and fell flat on his face.

His wife and the Grays, Matthew included, burst into laughter.

Nate spit out a mouthful of dirt and grumbled "It's not funny."

**Sorry that took soooo long. My parents are suddenly anti-fun, my math teacher is determined to ruin our lives with homework, and now I've got volleyball! ARRRGG!!**

**oh well. I updated :D Leave me a review, and do me a favor. Go to my account and sign your name for my "Support Nick Jonas" list. THANK YOU!**

**Adieu **


	8. Another Author Alert

**Authors Note:**

**Don't kill me for this only authors note!! I just want to apologize for not updating so much. But, I'm working on it!!**

**Coming soon:**

**A Camp Rock Episode (Featuring a Naitlyn Scene, A Gray Family Scene and an UNEXPECTED ARRIVAL!)**

**Oh, contest:**

**If anyone can guess who arrives before my next chapter is, up, you get an honorable mention!! YAY YOU!**

**Clue: The arrival arrives for two people whose children(or child) is not born yet :D ;D**

**Luv ya, **

**-AlyssaGothicWerewolfFan**

**P.S. Being the good friend I am, I have to ask you to go check out my friend CaliforniaReaderChicka's story "Everlasting Pain," a Twilight story. (pssst she's the girl I based Elora on…she is Elora!! :D )**


	9. Chapter 7

**A Camp Rock Episode**

**(Including…a Naitlyn scene, A Gray Family scene and an unexpected arrival!!)(Not All In One Chapter)**

The days went on. As soon as everything was settled in, everyone was bounding around, going canoeing (or trying too, in Shane and Mitchie's case,) going for walks (in Elora and Jason's case) and having fun and not talking about the awkward secret between them (obviously, in Nate and Caitlyn's case.).

* * *

Nate was deep in thought, kept up most nights, thinking about what Caitlyn wanted. He wasn't sure what he, himself, wanted, however, and this is what turned the wheels in his head.

On one hand, he shuddered and was very, very, scared at the thought of kids.

On the other hand, he loved to please Caitlyn, and he knew they could get through the parentage together.

But, finally, he reached an answer. And he told himself to tell Caitlyn as soon as possible.

Unfortunately, that time seemed to be avoiding him.

And then, in one second, it was gone.

* * *

It all happened one day. after they'd been at Camp Rock for almost a week, when he and Caitlyn had come back from a nature walk. Caitlyn was in the bathroom, and Nate was shifting through his stuff to find his blood sugar monitor.

He'd just pushed aside one of their many bags when Caitlyn's black leather diary fell out of somewhere. Ironically, it opened to the page he'd last read.

Nate froze and looked around. Maybe, a small voice in the back of his head said, she's changed her mind? He bit his lip, a sudden wish blowing him off guard…

Slowly, he flipped to the next page. An entry from last night met his gaze. He began to scan it when

"_What _are you _doing_?"

Nate cringed at the sound of his wife's furious voice. Flaming red, he turned, sheepish, and tried to hide the book. "Uhh…looking for my…insulin?" he squeaked.

Caitlyn glowered, reached forward and snatched the book from behind him. "Don't you _ever_ even _think _about doing that _ever _again," she snarled. Nate had never seen her looking so angry…or scared.

"Caitlyn," he started to say.

"Shut up," she snapped, backing away and angrily flinging her book to a corner.

Nate slowly stood up. "I'm sorry," he whispered, coming behind her. He started to give her a hug, but she jerked away.

"Don't…touch…me," she growled, her voice breaking.

"Cait…"

"SHUT UP!" The dam burst and she began to sob. Nate stood, bewildered, before pulling her close and trying to comfort her. She trembled against his chest, trying to control herself.

"I'm…s-s-sorry," she gasped.

"No, no. Shhh, it's okay," Nate whispered. "I…I know."

Caitlyn froze and peeked at him. "About…that?" Horror colored her tone.

Nate nodded and they both went red. Then another round of water works came forward and Caitlyn buried herself in Nate's embrace, quaking.

He stood there for several minutes, still bewildered, comforting her the best he could.

"Is there anything I can say to make you feel better?" he asked finally.

Caitlyn shook her head.

"Even if I said…okay?"

She froze. "Wh-what?"

"I said 'okay.' It's common English, you know." Nate's grim humor was a poor attempt.

Caitlyn studied his face for any signs of teasing. She knew what he was talking about. A small, wavery smile flashed across her face, and she rested her head against his chest, while he gently rocked her where he stood.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mitchie and Shane were showing Matthew the sport of canoeing. Matthew sat, feeling very much like a stuffed marshmallow, on one of the seats, though he did not complain. This looked like a fun game to him.

Mitchie had insisted he have on a life vest, a rope tied around his waist, connected to Shane's wrist, and inflatable arm tubes to keep him safe.

The boys, personally, thought she was over reacting, but because Matthew was merely the baby and Shane was merely the husband, they kept their yaks shut.

"Okay, Matthew," Mitchie said cheerfully as Shane pushed the canoe into the lake. "We're going for a little ride! Won't that be fun?"

If Matthew could talk, and understand maybe half of her words, he might have replied "Maybe, if I could _BREATHE!"_

The canoe began to float and Matthew grinned, showing off his one new tooth. This was already fun!

"I think he's having fun," Shane noted as they paddled, or attempted to, across the water.

"Me, too," Mitchie agreed, smiling at her little boy, who gurgled in reply.

The day was still young, not even noon yet, and the temperature was chilly, even for fall. Shane noted that it was probably going to be a short fall and snow would arrive in a matter of weeks…hopefully after the families left.

Matthew began to be a little over excited. He began to bounce happily, causing the boat to rock back and forth.

"Shane, grab him before he falls in," Mitchie murmured, trying to keep the canoe still.

Suddenly, they approached a rock and Mitchie suddenly remembered the time, years ago, when she'd fallen out of the canoe and been captured by water plants, only to be saved by Shane.

"Uh…oh…" she moaned, then the next second "HARD TO PORT!"

"Huh?"

"The left, idiot; Remember the rock?!"

"Oh…dang." Realization hit Shane's slow brain and they tried to move…

CRACK! The canoe struck the rock, and, déjà vu, Mitchie tumbled from the boat, a spray of water following her impact to the water.

"Oops," Shane said sheepishly. Laughter, a child's laugh, came to his ears and he saw Matthew laughing like there was no tomorrow, pointing at the water.

Mitchie bobbed to the surface, and even Shane had to laugh. Her hair was tangled, a plant was resting on the top of her hair and she looked furious.

"I do not find this amusing," she grumbled, trying to pull herself into the boat.

"No," Shane agreed, pulling the plant from her hair and helping her in. "But we do!"

"Yeah, yeah," Mitchie muttered, shivering. "Just remember I'm the one making lunch. _Your _lunch."

Shane and Matthew stopped immediately glanced at each other.

"Sorry, dear," Shane said at the same time Matthew cooed something that was somewhat a condolence. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

Like father, like son.

* * *

**Later That Night**

He kissed her gently, his fingers running through her long hair. She sighed, molding herself to him.

He pulled back and studied her face. She looked back, nervous for a second. He smiled, and she instantly pressed herself to him again, their lips moving together in harmony.

She ran her tongue along his mouth, and he gave her entrance. Their legs entwined as he rolled over, his arms around her back, his fingers dancing up and down her spine.

Suddenly, the kiss became more intense. She pulled him closer, his fingers braided through her hair, and, when they broke apart, both were gasping for breath.

"I love you," they whispered.

**Awww, romance! :D Can you guess who these two lovers are?**

**Up next: The ****UNEXPECTED ARRIVAL!**


	10. Chapter 8

Elora woke up and moaned. Jason heard her and woke up, too. Before he could even sit up, she was leaping from the bed, hand over her mouth, and flying for the bathroom. Jason hopped up after her, making it inside the bathroom just in time to hold her hair back from her face.

After her episode of revisiting last night dinner, Elora moaned again and leaned back against Jason's legs. "Not again."

Jason flushed the toilet and helped her up. "Don't worry," he murmured. "I'll tell everyone to keep it down today, all right?"

"Okay," Elora said meekly. "I feel awful, Jason. Not like normal morning sickness."

Jason bit his lip as he carried her to bed. "I'm sure it's just a phase," he finally said.

"Maybe," Elora agreed, curling up on her side and falling asleep. Jason stroked her blonde hair and sighed. What was wrong with Elora?

* * *

Elora woke that night with a jolt.

Something was very, very wrong.

She couldn't figure out what. But she was sure something was off.

She climbed out of bed, suddenly feeling like she needed to move. She grabbed her robe on and left the cabin, leaving Jason sleeping peacefully in bed.

Elora paced along the decks, and wandered by the mess hall before the thoughts came slamming into her.

Jason and I aren't ready! She thought frantically. We can't do this!

He can't.

What kind of wife would I be to let him suffer?

A horrible one! She concluded.

Well…there was one way to fix this.

And she put the plan to action straight away.

* * *

Jason woke up slowly, rolled over, and started to fall back asleep. Suddenly, he realized Elora's comforting warmth was gone. He sat up and looked around the cabin.

He was alone.

Frowning, he shoved the sheets aside and walked to the bathroom.

"Elora?" he caked, knocking on the door.

No answer.

With growing worry, he pushed the door open.

No one.

Jason's heart rate began to climb. He fumbled along the wall for the light switch. The cabin alluminated. There was no one inside besides himself.

"Oh, no," he groaned before darting from the cabin.

Fifteen minutes later, Jason was working hard not to panic (and failing, for the most part). He'd searched Camp Rock and there was no sign of Elora.

"Okay, Jason," he muttered. "Don't panic."

He ran to Shane and Mitchie's cabin and knocked.

Mathew's lone cry made Jason cringe. He'd woke him up.

The light flickered on. Jason knocked again, more insistently.

"Shane!" he called, noticing his poorly concealed panic in his voice.

The door opened and Shane peered out grumpily at him. Jason could hear Mitchie's soft voice cooing her baby back to sleep.

"What?" Shane demanded. "You even know how late it is?"

"Elora's gone," Jason whimpered, tears in his eyes.

"WHAT?!" two voices yelped. Mitchie came to stand behind her husband, Mathew on her shoulder.

"I…I don't know," Jason said weakly. "She's been really sick all day…and I woke up a while ago…she was gone!"

"How long ago?" Shane questioned.

"I…don't know," Jason repeated. "I…I looked all over camp."

"And she's not here?" Mitchie asked.

Jason shook his head. "I'm going to go look for her," he said in a choked voice. "If she comes back, _do not _under _any _circumstance, let her try to follow me."

"I'll come with you," Shane said immediately.

"No," Jason shook his head. "Stay here. She'll listen to you both. And anyway…I think we need to settle something. If we're not back by noon tomorrow…" he checked his watch. "…today, you can come get us." He turned, ran down the street and started towards the woods.

"Wait!" Shane darted after him, and handed Jason a powerful flashlight.

"Thanks," Jason muttered. "Hadn't…hadn't thought of that."

"Dude, I really think I should come," Shane insisted.

"No," Jason repeated. "I'll be fine." He started back for the trees.

"Remember!" he called. "If she comes back, _don't let her follow me._"

He switched on the flashlight and disappeared into the trees.  
**AH WRITERS BLOCK!**

**It BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Authors Note to be Removed shortly

**Dudes…I AM SO SORRY! My stupid little bro broke the computer…which means my files are BYE BYE…and even though my dad got some of them back onto my new laptop, I don't have the ones I was working on, like CR5 or UWC3 or ANYTHING…thank god for the back up thing on FanFiction here but otherwise…I'm starting from scratch on everything.**

**Don't worry once I get on track I'll fix this, I promise!!**


	12. Authors Apology

**Hi my awesome readers! **

**A VERY HUGE apology on my part…but I am putting this story on hiatus until further notice. I am very, very sorry but with school, homework and co-authoring some other stories, I really can't find time to go to my other section…not to mention I have been on writers block for almost three months or more now…**

**I do plan on picking this story back up as soon as I can and again, I am very sorry.**

**ROCK ON WRITERS!**

**-Alyssa**


End file.
